Nevadians
Nevadians Nevadians are one of the many species found in the Galaxy. They're a war-mongering race of Humanoids that have spanned across both the inner galactic regions and the outer regions. Nevadians are over-populated, approximately 8.7 Giga living Nevadians are across the known and unknown world. Nevadians have been known to go from feral and mindless to technologically improved and extremely intelligent. A majority of Nevadian society believes the religion of Employerism; The beliefs of that the Employers are the Prophets that have been brought down by the "Holy Omniployers". Some Nevadian Faculty members in the Deluxe.Arc.Association believe that The Auditor may be an Employer Messiah. While Nevadians believe that Employers are the holy gods from above, they're petrified of Sokar The Damned. Biology and Appearance All Nevadians, even if they are separate organisms and not a Hive-mind, look exactly alike; Gray skin, floating appendages, and crosses for faces. Their posture is mainly that of a hostile stance, always standing up straight with their hands usually formed into fists. Due to the Cross-Faces, their facial expressions cannot be easily recognized for what emotion they're feeling. Even if they do not have any facial holes (on the exterior of the body), they still have the ability to see, hear, smell, and even speak. Reproduction Nevadian reproduction is exactly like Human reproduction, as Nevadians are mammals. The average length for a Nevadian penis is 10.3 cm non-erect, and 14.9 cm while erect. Nevadian testicles have the capability of carrying twice the amount of sperm cells than a Human, which increases the benefits of creating fertilized eggs during intercourse. The average breast size for a female Nevadian is DD+ smallest, EE+ largest, helping with milk production for young; and eye-candy for the males. History The Nevadian specie has been around since 5000 B.C.E. Their homeworld being the planet known as Earth, located in the Solar System. Nevadians have never changed their appearance since the first primitive ancestors; Always appearing as they are shown now. The Nevadian specie would be discriminated from the Human beings that were already existing on the planet, due to their bizarre and horrific bodies, and their brutal ways. Nevadian life would continue to be difficult, even before the First Human-Nevadian War. In year 136, Nevadians would begin to go from the state of Nevada to all across the United States of America, even if they were below-Human and given less rights. Temples and ruins would begin to be built all around, guarded by the Darsees. A big jump into the future; 1283. Nevadians have been given some more rights by Humanity, but Nevadian discrimination would continue to be around. Nevadian slavery from Humans would be common, but it would be even since Human slavery from Nevadians would also be common. 1532, Nevadian-Human marriage would be legalized, even if it was frowned apon. 1627, the Nevadian specie would then begin to travel all around the globe, different ethnic groups would be formed. 1914, World War I would begin. Nevadians would be affected by this as different ethnic groups would begin to fight one another for their countries. Like Germany, Russia, Britain, and so on. Nevadian generals and military commanders would be easy to spot, as the Nevadian specie is perfect when it comes to battle-strategy and planning. Nevadians would work side-by-side with Humanity, the first time in history. 1918, the end of World War I, the Nevadian-Human peace-treaty is signed, and the Nevadian specie is now seen as equals with the Humans on Earth. 1939, the beginning of the worst war of Human history - World War II. Adolf Hitler would become the new Chancellor of Germany, creating the Third Reich with his rule. Nevadians that were in Germany would not retaliate to become Wehrmacht soldiers for the Nazis. Different groups of Nevadians across the globe would begin to aid seperate Human colonies, like the United States of America, The British Empire, France, The Soviet Union, and so on. 1940, Nevadians would begin to research space-technology early. Thanks to not having a halt in progress like with Humanity and their religion, the Nevadian specie would quickly and efficiently create their first vessel in 1941. In 1945, World War II would conclude. Nevadians go back to being peaceful, and now all forming in one group to speed up progress with their space-mission. 1953, the Nevadian mission is a complete success, ALL living Nevadians would evacuate Earth without a second thought, ascending out of the Solar System. A long jump ahead, 2284, The Nevadian specie would be MASSIVELY improved, a much bigger population (7.9 Giga), different Nevadian groups, and now, able to be complete space-faring empires. 3462, Nevadian kind would come into contact with the Qvircillighan Empire and the Cironean Commonwealth. Quickly beginning to start diplomatic relations with them, and eventually becoming good allies with the empires. 3532, The NEXUS Program would come out of hiding, and would begin to try to make the Nevadian specie one-whole group again, to try to form the Ultimate specie in the universe. Trivia * The Nevadians come from Madness Combat; an animation series created by Matt Jolly, also known as Krinkels. * It is unknown how Nevadians have their hands levitating like they are. It has been speculated that Nevadians may have a type of telekinetic bond with their own body. * Nevadian males have been known to be extremely dirty, while the females have been known to be extremely sexual. * Some Nevadian females have the mutation of having an actual face. This is beneficial and has been a type of way to attract a mate. * Nevadians have been known to be extremely hateful and rude, even some of them being complete war-hungry. * Multiple empires have been known to have Nevadians in their ranks. For example, the Qvircillighan Empire, The Cironean Commonwealth, The Holy German Empire, The Basilicans, and so on. * Nevadians can go feral fairly quickly, but then go back to being intelligent in the same amount of time. Category:Species